<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>passing through by crimsonxraptor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408536">passing through</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor'>crimsonxraptor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amnesia (Game &amp; Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Microfic, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>very short 5 sentence prompt fill for "ghost au" from tumblr!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heroine/Ukyo (Amnesia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>passing through</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Ukyo has been a ghost in Yui’s apartment for a while. He mostly keeps to himself and when he sometimes passes through her, she shivers. He always feels guilty when that happens, but he doesn’t mind giving her the small reminder that she’s not alone in this lonely apartment of hers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hello?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>To his surprise, today is the first day Yui speaks out to him.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! my fic blog is <a href="http://raptorbox.tumblr.com">raptorbox</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>